gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
King Joshua William Pond of The United Union
Family of Joshua William Pond Joshua William Pond was born in the outskirts of London, England. His father was Marc Herman Pond, and his mother was Elizabeth Susana (Maiden name : Sheklom) Pond. Pond was married to Mary Daniella (Maiden name : Jackal) Pond. He had 2 Children, twins named Jeremiah and Elizabeth. They later went on and had children to. West Trade Union Joshua Pond, is the Lord Admiral of the West Trade Union a Company within the United Union. Lord Admiral is the leader of the company. After battling situations in the East India Trading Company. He finally left along with his son Jeremiah Nathaniel "Garland" Pond, and made the West Trade Union. He was automadically made the Head since he was the creator. And he made the rank of Lord Admiral to be the leading rank. Pond's Trade company is made up of Merchants and Privateers. Pond's Flagship, the Sea Avenger is the Flag Ship of the Privateers. Weapons Belt Pistol1.jpg Cutlass.jpg Dagger1.jpg Levels - *Notoriety - Lv 38 *Cannon - Lv 21 *Sailing - Lv 17 *Sword - Lv 30 *Maxed* *Shooting - Lv 30 *Maxed* *Doll - Lv 10 *Dagger - Lv 30 *Maxed* *Grenade - Lv 15 *Staff - Lv 11 Quotes by Mr. Pond *"War is not just a continous group of battles, no! It is a test, of a mans bravery for his country, and thy fellow soldiers!" *"Do not take the enemy for granted. Even if they are outnumbered. For even the elast can become the greatest in a battle. And the greatest will become nothing but a shattered force." *"The battle plan? Ha! i like to see what the enemt brings me, then i'll come up with a plan." *"In times of trouble its best to have tea then to worry." Official West Trade Union Ranks Commanding Officers *Lord Admiral *Vice-Admiral *The Admirals Council Privateer Officers *Privateer Fleet Admiral *Privateer Admiral *Commodore *Lieutenant-Commander *Captain *Chief Petty Officer Merchant Officers *Merchant Fleet Admiral *Merchant Captain Privateer Sailors *Marine *Swabby *Swashbuckler *Deck-Hand Merchant Sailors *Marine *Swabby *Swashbuckler *Deck-Hand Earlier Carrers/Schoolings ATTENTION a * Marks current job or schooling *Attended EITC Academy *Attended National University of England *Attended First National University of Spain *Attended National University of France *Attended National University of Sweden *Attended Other Universitys as Well. *Ex-Commander of EITC Military Force *Head of the British Experimental Program* *Inventor for the British Empire* *Lord Admiral of the West Trade Union* *King of The United Union* Accomplishments *Recieved Highest Honors ever given at the EITC Academy. *Graduated from over 4 Different Universitys *Become a EITC Hero *Won the First EITC Civil War *Captured Chris Burnmenace ( Leader of EITC Rebels in First EITC Civil War ) *Recaptured Kingshead Glitch in a 7 day battle *Be recognized by King George II ( John Breasly ) In a good way *Became hated by Spain by serving England *Invented The Wheat Harvester *Invented The Steel Cage Wagon *Invented The Ash Cannonball *Made a Thriving Steel Mill in England *Made The Factory Shipping Track *Built The HMS Duchess Superior *Started The British Industrializing Era *Founded The British Experimental Program *Became leader of The British Experimental Program *Founded The West Trade Union *Became Leader of the West Trade Union Favorite Flags/Symbols/Seals BF.jpg|British Flag WTU Flag.jpg|West Trade Union Flag BSR.jpg|West Trade Union Symbol West Trade Union Seal.jpg|West Trade Union Seal WTU Symbol.jpg|West Trade Union Symbol II Ponds Earlier Year's in life. Pond grew up in a big mansion on the outskirts of London, the city of "Hope" as he called it. He belonged to a very rich family, but not a greedy one. No, everyday the young boy would walk to town ( ignorning the fact he had a personal wagon ) and went to the local market, bought large ammounts of food, and gave it to the people in the shelters. It never did seem to come back on them. The ammount of money he spent that is. The never grew into debt. But yet even today Pond's father continued what his son did. Joshua also had a secret love. Mary Jackal, who lived right across the street by chance. She wasnt very rich as his family, but she wasnt poor. She could afford big feast, proper schooling, but Josh wanted to do things for her. After he had met her, he took extra money, and after delivering the food to the shelters, he went to the local flower shop, and bought her pink flowers. "Her favorite color was pink, so it was the smart thing to do." Claims Joshua. Pond was also a very smart man. He learned to read fluently at the age of 7, he could write 500 worded reports by the age of 8! This knowlege gave him the options of many Universitys around the world who wanted him. But Pond chose a Academy. The EITC Academy, he wanted to serve the Crown, but as much as he looked up to Soldiers, he did not want to be part of the British Navy or Military. He wanted to be in the EITC all his life. After 4 year's of schooling, Pond recieved the highest rating anybody had ever gotten at the academy. He got a full 6048! The second highest scoring was just a little 5001. The Academy Council suggested to the EITC for him to be a leader. He started off as a General, till Head-Lord ( Now Ex-Head-Lord ) Benjamin Macmorgan promoted him to the rank of Commander. He led the EITC Army in a bloody Civil War. He was most famous for his victory battle at Kingshead. At the final stretch of the War, Chris Burnmenace, ( The Rebelling EITC Leader ) Captured Kingshead the EITC most valued fort. In a attept to retrieve it, The EITC fought a 7 day battle to re-capture it. Their Forces were shot down as it took Pond and his men a long time to reach the field. Finally when Pond arrived, on day 7 He didnt just recapture the fort, he Captured the enemies leader Chris Burnmenace, who was forced to sign a Peace Treaty, returning to the Co. the next day. Pond also attended almost 10 other Universitys.(N.U = National University ) N.U of England, First N.U of Spain, N.U of France, N.U of Sweden, and many more! Infact, he attended almost 10 different Universitys, Inclusing 4 National Universitys. Unfinished Page - Category:Role-Play Category:World Role-Play Category:POTCO